¿De que sirven los amigos?
by ireli456
Summary: Sakura y Tomoyo se pelean ¿Cómo acabará la historia? Leedla es corta. No es un S


¿De que sirven los amigos?

Ellos tratan de entenderte pero no pueden. Ellos dicen que te entienden pero, ¿Cómo van a entenderte si no estan en tu situación?

Y cuando se cansan de intentarlo empiezan a criticarte. Quizás no todo el mundo este de acuerdo conmigo pero yo pienso que no sirven más que para hacerte daño, llega un momento en que la amistad deja de existir, terminas peleandote o simplemente se olvidan de ti. Cuando nos peleamos por algo que han empezado ellos te echan la culpa a ti y no solo eso tiene el descaro de enfadarse ellos. Cuando se enfadan son tan orgullosos que prefieren arriesgar la amistad por una tonteria. Tomoyo va lista si cree que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, va a pedir siempre disculpas. Estoy más que arta de pedir disculpas por decir lo que pienso, no me da la gana seguir asi. Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada. No sabe lo dificil que es para mi tener que estar peleada con ella, nunca me ha gustado discutir y mucho menos con ella, pero hay veces que no puedo más y estallo por cualquier tonteria. Esta vez me he enfadado por que Shaoran y ella han empezado a hablar delante de mi de forma encriptada para picarme y reirse un rato de mi. Hace algunos meses que Shaoran y yo hemos roto. Siempre creí que Shaoran era el hombre perfecto para mi pero me he dado cuenta de que no existe ese hombre perfecto. En cuanto tuvo una oportunidad después de haberle dejado yo por cosa de la distancia, y no porque no lo quisiera sino por cosa de la distancia va y se lia con la primera que se lo pide. Todos los tios son iguales, unos engreidos. Claro que cuando hablo con él utiliza la escusa de que yo le dije que se buscara otra novia. Y digo yo, sabiendo que lo deje por la distancia y no porque no le quisiera ¿va y se enrolla porque yo le dejé? Aunque yo tampoco he entendido nunca a los hombres, ellos no piensan con la cabeza, eso es de lo unico que puedo estar segura sobre los hombres. Tomoyo siempre metiendose, cuando yo estaba mal me consoló, sí, pero luego paso completamente de mi. No pido que este pendiente de mi las 24 horas, solo pido que después de contarle mis problemas no cambie de tema y empieze a hablar sobre el chico que le gusta. Quizás piense todo esto ahora porque estoy enfadada, pero cuando estoy enfdada es cuando estoy más lucida. Nunca me he sentido mejor al escribir todo lo que siento y todo lo que pienso sin ningún temor de que vengan y me prohiban decirlo o yo misma me lo prohiba porque puede herir algunos sentimientos. Me gustaría tanto poder hacer las paces con Tomoyo, pero por otra parte no quiero. Tomoyo le pasó algo parecido con un amigo suyo, Yamasaki, se peleó con él y por culpa de ser tan orgullosa acabó perdiendo el contacto con él. Asi que ya se que va a pasar con nuestra amistad, se va a ir a la mierda y yo no voy a hacer nada por impedirlo, porque si de verdad aprecia nuestra amistad ella deberia entender que debe dejar su orgullo aparte y por una vez intentar hacer las paces. No hacer como siempre que se enfada, ocultar la cabeza bajo la tierra como las avestruces, dar la cara he intentar solucionarlo, y no dejarme de hablar como una chiquilla de 4 años. Sí, aveces los amigos te reconfortan, otras te fastidian, quizás deba hacerme monja como se le ocurrió a Shaoran, al fin y al cabo ella no tienen que trabajar mucho y no tienen que estar pendientes de que se va quedando sola porque las monjas ya lo estan. A mi nunca me a importado estar sola, podría acostumbrarme. Incluso podría llegar a gustarme. Pero Tomoyo va a estar acordandose de mi por largo rato. Nuestra historia que escribimos va a acabar sin final, es una pena, era una buena historia y nos lo pasabamos muy bien escribiendo. Al paso de las palabras por esta hoja va descargando cada vez más mis resentimientos y mis penas, me siento más libre y más ligera ¡Al fin digo todo lo que pienso sin que me juzguen! No sé si llegaré a publicar esta historia, pero debería para que todos sepan que no deben pelearse nunca con las amigas, porque se echan mucho de menos cuando no te estan dando la lata sobre quien le gusta y que hacer para conseguir que se fije en ella. Echo de menos a Tomoyo pero ella nunca me entenderá, siempre podrá optar por estar con otra amiga suya, pero yo en cambio nunca encontraré nadie igual que ella, y nunca podré seguir escribiendo esa historia sabiendo que empezó porque nos llevabamos bien. Nuestra amistad empezó en cierta parte por el inició de aquella historia, y quizás lo mejor seria no terminarla nunca ya que asi no terminaría nunca nuestra amistad. No creo que nunca más pueda volver a tener novio después de lo mal que me sentí con lo de Shaoran. También es verdad que fui muy dura con él, pero no menos de lo duro que fue el conmigo. Quizás él no lo hizo aproposito pero eso no quita de que me hiciera daño. Todo son suposiciones, es dificil de saberlo sin poder hablar con lo que debes para saberlo. Nunca había escrito una narración tan larga, lo que hace el enfado ¿eh? Quizás no sea tan malo. ¡Otra suposición! ¡Si es que no paro! Tampoco paro de cometer faltas de ortografía pero que le vamos a hacer. No voy a ponerme ahora a corregirlas, es más no creo que lo vaya a hacer nunca. Nunca me ha gustado hacer eso. También recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que Tomoyo y yo escribiamos y ella me corregia pacientemente las faltas y explicandome porque se escribian asi para que no volviera a cometer el mismo error. También cuando me ayudaba con los deberes de Inglés y Castellano. También me ayudaba en Matematicas. Yo la ayudaba en Frances y en poco más, ella siempre ha sido mucho más lista que yo y siempre lo será, aquí no hay escusa. Siempre he creido que ella era mi hermana mayor, siempre la he tomado asi. ¡Qué redacción más chapucera! Sin parafos, con faltas de ortografía, sin nadie que te corrija. ¿Para qué escribo esto? Nadie le va a importar lo que una tonta niña de 14 años pueda escribir sobre una pelea que a tenido con su amiga y con su ex-novio. Ahora llega el ex-novio de Tomoyo, ¿y que me dice? Que no ha escuchado mi version pero que por lo visto yo tengo la culpa de todo. ¡Son ellos los que empezaron a reirse de mi y a picarme! Si yo sabía que no debiamos hablar de eso, pero no estoy enfadada con Eriol al fin y al cabo el solo dice lo que piensa. Y mira que se lo adverti, quizás igual estaba predestinado, igual que estuvo predestinado que nos conocieramos. Me da igual yo solo sé que no sé nada. Y también sé que empiezo a tener hambre y dolor en los dedos. Esto de enfadarse no es bueno ¿eh? Te sube la tension, te entra hambre de haber gastado tanta energia peleandote con tu mejor amiga y con tu ex-novio que sigues apreciando y que intentas que sea tu amigo pero ya no es lo mismo. Lo de Shaoran empezó siendo amigos, pero después empezamos a llevarnos mejor, a querer de verdad conocernos, empezamos a sentir cosas que ya no eran amistad por el otro. Acabamos enamorandonos. Nunca debimos hacerlo. Siempre fue sabido que lo nuestro no acabaria nunca bien. Yo lo sentí el día que lo conocí. Él no era para mí. Pero ignoré ese presentimiento, cosa que no pienso hacer más adelante. Siempre me guiaré por mis presentimientos y por mi cabeza pero nunca más por el corazón. Siempre que he seguido mi corazón he acabo herida y he creado mares enteros con mis lagrimas. Ya no siento los dedos. Me rio por no llorar. Siempre la niñata tonta esta llorando, tiene mal caracter, es una egoista. Cuando la gente se pone a criticar nunca ve el lado bueno de la gente y no piensan el daño que les podrian hacer si se enteran. Nunca más; No; Nunca más. Toda amistad tiene su principio y su final. Quizás este sea nuestro final, quizás acabe disculpandome yo como siempre, quizás no haga falta porque ella me llegará a entenderme o quizás de veras no volvamos a hablarnos más. Nunca había tenido tan buena amiga como lo ha sido Tomoyo para mi, pero claro, como yo, Tomoyo es muy cabezota y nunca me pedirá perdón. Ya no tengo ni fé ni esperanza, la perdí toda. Ojalà tuviera aquella carta, cuanto la necesito ahora mismo. ¿Debería por lo menos disculparme con Shaoran? Nunca me ha gustado verle sufrir. Aún le sigo queriendo, y siento lo que siente él. La verdad, nunca debi confesarle mis sentimientos. De verdad necesito que alguien me ilumine y me diga que debo hacer. En verdad ya se que debo hacer, pedirle disculpas, aunque en cierto modo yo no tenga toda la culpa. Si tengo mal caracter pero ellos no debieron hablar en código delante mio, conociendome perfectamente y sabiendo que yo eso no lo soporto. Era solo para picarme y chincharme. Quizás a ella no le importe tanto esta amistad como a mi, quizás no valga la pena seguir comiendome el coco con esta tonteria. Simplemente debo disculparme porque si no perderé la mejor amiga que podria encontrar. Definitivamente, tengo mal caracter, además ya estoy cansada de escribir y cometer tanta falta de ortografía. Espero que no os hayais aburrido y cambiado de historia, porque para mi es importante saber que mi mensaje ha sido transmitido. Una amiga es lo mejor que hay, y no debemos pelearnos con nuestras amigas porque lo podriamos pasar muy mal. ¡Te quiero mucho Tomoyo! ¡Y no se que haría sin ti! Ahora toca tragarse el orgullo y lo más dificil decirselo...


End file.
